


Missing you

by T97Carolina



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Kadena, Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T97Carolina/pseuds/T97Carolina
Summary: The latest 1x08 sneak peek with Kadena talking prompted some thoughts around how the conversation began and how exactly Kat's date would proceed.





	Missing you

Adena is staring at her phone for what feels like the hundredth time tonight. She can’t sleep although it’s close to midnight and she has a shoot the next morning. Adena questions what is keeping her awake tonight looking at the book of poetry she had been reading minutes before she picked up her phone. It’s part of her routine, read for 20 minutes before bed and she falls asleep calmly. 

But tonight, reading seems to keep her awake. Perhaps it’s because of what she’s reading. Right before she put her book down, she had finished a poem which reminded her of Kat, if she was being honest with herself. And Kat was already on her mind. She hadn’t heard from Kat all of today, which isn’t unheard of . . . but tonight Kat is on her mind, and she would really like to hear from her before she goes to sleep. Perhaps she had avoided changing into her nightwear and properly starting her nighttime routine in order to give herself more time to wait for Kat. And perhaps she chose to read a book of poems because Kat was already on her mind . . . 

Adena exhales and stares at her phone screen; her thumb hovering over the keyboard, deliberating as to whether or not she should text Kat. She’d sent her a selfie earlier in the day with no response - a clear indicator that Kat was busy. She didn’t want to bother her. But how badly she wanted to hear from her. Adena stopped pacing and sat on a chair; she turned off the screen of her phone and placed it on the end table. She exhaled deeply, trying to accept that she needs to get ready for bed. 

A violin sound hums out of Adena’s phone - the sound she has set up for Kat’s messages and calls, just Kat. Adena quickly opens her eyes and checks her phone, smile growing on her face.

Kat: Today’s been crazy . . . can I call you?  
Kat: Oh, nm, you’re probably asleep

Adena calls Kat rather than text her back. 

“Did I wake you?” Kat asks instead of saying hello, worried that she’s bothering Adena.

Adena laughs, feeling almost giddy from hearing Kat’s voice “No, I couldn’t sleep.”

“Yeah?” Kat asks, pulling her legs onto the sofa she’s sitting on at the Scarlet office. Kat feels some hope that Adena couldn’t sleep because she was thinking of her “something on your mind?” 

Adena can hear the smile in Kat’s voice. “Mmm, I’m not sure,” Adena avoids a real answer , “But you said today’s been crazy? What’s going on?”

“Jacqueline told me there are going to be layoffs.”

“Oh I’m so sorry, you love your job.”

“My job is safe, but my friends. . . anyway they don’t know. Jacqueline only told me, which makes things . . . uh how do you say super complicated in french?” 

“Très compliqué,” Adena answers. 

“Ah” Kat smiles loving when Adena speaks French. She asks Adena how to say mundane, unimportant phrases instead of the ones she really wants to hear from her, like ‘I miss you’ or ‘I’m coming back’. When Jane comes in asking if she’s ready to go, she knows she has to hang up with Adena “Um, look, I have to go. I’m kind of running late for this . . . thing.”

“Ok no problem,” Adena responds instinctively. The pause in Kat’s explanation has her curious as to why she has to go when Adena just wants to keep talking. Before she can think better of it Adena adds “uh what thing?”

“Um. . . it’s a date actually” 

“Really?” Adena is surprised “boy or a girl?” she teases. 

Kat laughs - oh that laugh, how Adena loves to hear her, loves to be the cause of it - and says goodbye. Adena asked who she was going out with as a joke, but now she’s thinking about it more seriously. Boy or girl, doesn’t matter though because either way it’s not her.

Now that she’s talked to Kat, she can get ready for bed. She changes her clothing, washes up, and climbs into her bed. The bed she hasn’t shared with Coco for over a month. 

Adena picks up her book and sees the poem that prompted thoughts of Kat earlier tonight. After several minutes of being unable to focus on what she's reading, Adena thinks of doing something, something that perhaps she shouldn’t. She knows Kat is out, on a date, and yet Adena won’t let that stop her. She takes her phone out and takes a selfie. It’s clear she is in bed reading. Adena texts the picture to Kat

Adena: Trying to read to help me fall asleep. 

Kat is trying to focus on the story her date is sharing with her, but she’s really not interested. She was hoping that she would find her date engaging and attractive, but so far he was only attractive. It might have been enough for Kat in the past, but now she really just wants their date to be over. She sees her phone light up on the bar top - a text from Adena. Kat bites her cheek to keep from smiling broadly. It would be so rude to check her phone. But she can’t resist. 

“I’m sorry, I need to check this.”

“Sure, I’ll get us another round,” her date responds, turning to face the bar.

Kat opens up the message and allows herself to smile now that her date is occupied. Adena looks so pretty, laying in bed without makeup and a book in her face. Kat takes a picture of her date and sends it to Adena. 

Kat: If only you could listen to him talk, you’d be asleep in a minute.

Kat looks up and sees her date still working on those drinks. Jane is further down the bar, clearly enjoying herself. Kat looks down at her phone, wishing she could be with Adena instead of at this bar with this guy. So she makes a decision.

Kat places her hand on her date’s arm. “Hey, I actually need to go, it’s work,” she lies. 

“Oh, ok” her date answers shocked “um, maybe another time?”

“Yeah, totally” Kat reassures as she starts to walk away. She quickly sends a group text to Jane and Sutton explaining that she’s going home, having lied about a work issue, telling them not to worry and she’ll see them in the morning. Now Kat can do what she’s wanted to do since she arrived at the bar.

“He was soooo boring,” Kat jumps in when Adena answers the phone

“Oh noooo,” Adena laments. She lays down and curls up on her side. “Was he really?” she asks in disbelief.

“So boring,” Kat assures her. “I didn’t get to ask, how was your day?”

Kat listens to Adena talk about the work she did today and the shoot she has tomorrow. It’s so easy to talk to Adena. In what feels like no time, Kat has arrived at her apartment and she’s laying on her sofa, staring at the ceiling as she tells Adena about her day and more about how she ended up on her earlier date. Kat can tell Adena is finally growing tired. Her responses are slower and less verbose. 

“Why don’t I let you go?” Kat asks.

“No . . . I’m still here” Adena breathes out sleepily. 

Kat bites her lip, imagining Adena laying in bed, holding her phone, holding on to Kat. “Ok,” Kat concedes. It’s not like she really wants to hang up anyway. She continues telling Adena about the article, about mundane, unimportant things, until she hears her steady breathing. And then when Kat knows she’s asleep, she says what she really wanted to say, “I miss you.”


End file.
